Lee Seung Ki
Profile *'Name:' 이승기 / Lee Seung Ki (Lee Seung Gi) *'Profession:' Singer, actor, MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Korea *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 70kg *'Talent Agency:' Hook Entertainment *'Star sign:' Capricorn About Lee Seung Ki Lee Seung Gi debuted at as male vocalist in 2004 when he was only 17 years of age. In high school, he served as the student president in his second year while joining a school band as the lead vocalist. While performing in a small theatre in Daehango, Seung Gi was scouted by Lee Sun Hee; a popular Korean singer. After two years of training, Lee Seung Gi debuted with "Because You're My Woman", popularly referred to as one of the most popular songs of the decade. He has expanded his career since then to various other entertainment circles like variety shows and dramas and has been extremely successful in both. TV Shows *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2 Hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) cameo *My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama - Passionate Teacher (SBS, 2004) Movies *Marital Harmony (2016) *Love Forecast(2015) TV Show Theme Songs *''That One Last Word'' - Gu Family Book OST (2013) *''I'm Starting to Love You Now'' - My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox OST (2010) *''Losing My Mind'' - My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox OST (2010) Trivia *'Education:' Sang Gye High School, Dong Guk University *'Skill:' Fencing *'Hobbies:' Listening to music and soccer Recognitions MUSIC ;2013 *'Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance – Male (Return) *'2nd Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Singer of the Year Award (Return) *'22nd Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award & Popularity Award ;2012 *'1st Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Singer of the Year Award (Time for Love) *'21st Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award & Popularity Award (Aren't We Friends) ;2011 *'8th Asia Song Festival:' Korea's Representative Best Singer of Asia Award ;2010 *'MelOn Music Awards:' Special OST My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox Award & Top 10 Artists Award (Losing My Mind) *'Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Single Bonsang Award (Love Taught Me To Drink) ;2009 *'Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Single Bonsang Award (Will You Marry Me) ;2008 *'Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Best Male Singer (Ballad) ;2007 *'M.net KM Music Festival:' Best Male Artist (White Lie) ;2006 *'Korea Best Dresser Awards:' Singer Award *'SBS Music Awards:' Bonsang Award (Words That Are Hard To Say) *'M.net KM Music Festival:' Best Ballad Performance (Words That Are Hard To Say) ;2004 *'MBC Entertainment Awards:' Special Singer Award (Because You're My Girl) *'MBC Best 10 Singers Music Festival:' Best Newcomer (Because You're My Girl) *'SBS Music Awards:' Best Newcomer (Because You're My Girl) *'15th Seoul Music Awards:' Best Newcomer (Because You're My Girl) *'M.net KM Music Festival:' Best New Male Artist (Because You're My Girl) FILM & TELEVISION ;2019 *'27th SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award in Miniseries (Male) (Vagabond) **Best Couple Award with Bae Suzy (Vagabond) *'13th SBS Entertainment Awards:' Producer's Award (Master in the House, Little Forest) ;2018 *'3rd Asia Artist Awards:' **Artist of the Year - Television / Film **Best Popular Award - Television / Film ;2017 *'2nd Asia Artist Awards:' Best Welcome Award ;2014 *'2nd Asia Rainbow TV Awards:' Outstanding Leading Actor (Gu Family Book) ;2013 *'MBC Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Actor Award - Miniseries (Gu Family Book) **Most Popular Actor Award (Gu Family Book) **Best Couple Award with Bae Suzy (Gu Family Book) ;2011 *'SBS Entertainment Awards:' **Netizens' Popularity Award (Strong Heart) **Top Excellence MC Award - Talk Show Division (Strong Heart) *'KBS Entertainment Awards:' Grand Award with 1 Night 2 Days team (1 Night 2 Days) ;2010 *'SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Ten Stars Award (My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox) **Excellence Actor Award - Drama Special (My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox) **Best Couple Award with Shin Min Ah (My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'SBS Entertainment Awards:' **Netizens' Popularity Award (Strong Heart) ** Top Excellence MC Award (Strong Heart) *'KBS Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence MC Award (1 Night 2 Days) *'Seoul International Drama Awards:' Netizens' Popularity Award (Korea) (Shining Inheritance) *'46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actor - TV category (Shining Inheritance) ;2009 *'SBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Actor Award - Special Planning Drama (Shining Inheritance) **Top Ten Stars Award (Shining Inheritance) **Best Couple Award with Han Hyo Joo (Shining Inheritance) *'Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Male Drama Star (Shining Inheritance) ;2008 *'KBS Entertainment Awards:' Popularity Award (1 Night 2 Days) OTHER AWARDS *'2014 5th Korean Popular Culture and Arts Award:' Minister of Culture, Sports, and Tourism Commendation *'2011 Savings' Day:' President Citation *'2010 Korean Ministry of Culture, Sports, and Tourism:' Hallyu Merit Award *'2010 Korea Advertiser Awards:' Model of the Year *'2009 Korea Advertiser Awards:' Model of the Year External Links *Official site *Profile (epg) Category:KActor Category:KSinger